American Pie
by s.j. snodgrass
Summary: I didn't know you could play the guitar. Seras admitted. There isn't that much you know about me out side of a profesional standing, is there?


For all of you Pip and Seras lovers, here you go. This takes place before his death, and after, we'll say...vol. 4. Yeah, that works. After they return from south America. Okay. Enough of my setting drabble. COOKIES!

She slowly climbed the stairs from the basement. Her coffin was now safely back in her room. It had taken her a while to get it back where it was supposed to be, but she'd done it. Walter had offered a helping hand, but Arucard insisted that she do it on her own. After all, Walter wasn't going to be around forever, and she needed to be able to handle it herself. She snorted. Sometimes it was so frustrating to have her Master treat her like a child. There were things she could do on her own. It wasn't like she was handicapped. Vampirically handicapped maybe, but not mentally.

Sighing, she pushed open the basement doors and shut it behind her. She couldn't sleep. She'd tried, but just couldn't get herself to sleep at night anymore. No matter how hard she tried to hold onto her humanity, it was very difficult sometimes. She didn't know how Arucard could manage to get to sleep at night. She'd asked him, and he'd told her, "Sometimes it is necessary for us to sleep during the night and be awake during the day. Remember, Police Girl, only weak vampires give in to their wants and needs."

Hmph. Easy for him to say. He'd had centuries of practice. She'd had a couple of months at best. She couldn't even keep herself from feeling sluggish during the day sometimes. Times like those made her wish that she was human again. Sometimes she'd give everything just to be human again. And other times, she couldn't see herself different from what she was now.

Sighing again, she brushed aside a piece of wild blonde hair. Reaching the main floor of the Hellsing manor, she headed for the door to the outside. Just before she reached it, though, she heard a peculiar sound. It sounded like strings, like guitar strings. She concentrated harder on the faint plucking. It was some song she didn't recognize. Not that she knew many guitar songs, though.

She followed the sound up the stairs. Was it to the left? She listened carefully. No, right. She took a right and found herself facing the door to one of the balconies. She stood facing it for a few moments, pondering whether to go in or not. After all, she didn't know who it was in there. What if she invaded someone's privacy? They could get angry, angry with her for barging in on them. She almost decided not to go in. But then she remembered that Arucard would never just walk away because he thought someone would get mad at him. So, gathering her courage, she opened the door.

At first she didn't see anyone. Then, sitting at the farthest corner of the balcony, she spotted someone.The long orange braid and eyepatch alerted her to who it was. He was singing something under his breath. She caught a few of the words.

"_A long, long time ago. I can still remember how that music used to make me smile. And i knew if i had my chance, that i could make those people dance. and maybe they'd be happy, for a while..."_

"Captain?" She questioned. He looked up quickly. "Oh, hey girl. I didn't see you there." He looked different than she normally saw him. The word weary came to mind.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar." She said. He shrugged. "There isn't much you do know about me, now is there?Think about it."

She did think. He was right. She didn't know much outside of a professional point of view about him. She was almost tempted to say, "_Well, you're vulgar. Is there more than that?"_ But she held her tongue.

"You think I'm vulgar, don't you?" He asked, looking up at her with one brown eye. She almost jumped at what could be called mind reading. "A bit." She mumbled, embarassed. "Hn." He looked back down at his guitar and plucked a few strings. He muttered few more words to the song.

_"But February made me shiver. With every paper I delivered. Bad news on the doorstep, I couldn't take one more step. I can't remember if I cried, when I read about his widowed bride. Something touched me deep inside. The day, the music died..." _

""You know, you shouldn't judge people so quickly." he said softly. "Well, you haven't given me much to go on." She admitted. He laughed. "Non, I guess not."

"What put you in this mood? You seem kind of down." She observed. "The idea of another war kind of...makes me a bit sentimental." He replied. "A mercenary feeling sentimental at the talk of war?" She asked. He nodded. "I guess so. You may not think about this, but I've lost many friends to battles I've fought." He smiled wryly. He had a point. She'd never thought of that. "I've seen people die, and I realize that that could easily be me. You can't imagine what that feels like." He muttered . She looked down at the floor. This conversation was getting a bit uncomfortable for her. She almost felt guilty about how much easier it would be for him to die than her.

She cleared her throat. "Um...What was that song you were you singing?" She asked, changing the subject. "Hmm? Oh, that." A smile crossed his lips. "It's called 'American Pie'. You've never heard it?"

She shook her head. "Not surprising, I guess. It's an American song.. A good one, though." He explained. "How does it go? I mean, is it all like the few words you were singing?" She asked. He shook his head. "Non. I'll sing you the chorus." He started playing again and sang the chorus to her in a slightly louder voice than the rest he had been singing.

_"Bye, Bye Miss American Pie. Drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry. And good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and wry, singin' this will be the day that i die."_

"It's kind of odd." She admitted. "Well, you need to hear the whole song to understand. It's a sad one." He grinned, shifting his guitar to his side.

"What's it about?" She asked. "All sorts of things. Sad events." He said shortly.

She thought for a moment, then went over and sat on the balcony ledge next to him. "Can I hear it?" She asked quietly. He looked up at her, and she felt a small blush creeping into her cheeks. He grinned and lifted his guitar back onto his lap. "Anytime, Seras."

Yes, American Pie. I thought the song sort of suited him.I don't know. And it's one of my favorites. I hope it was enjoyable. Oh yeah, Hellsing and American Pie both belong to their respectable owners. I made Pip's character a little more somber for this fic. Maybe because I was listening to American Pie when I wrote this, and it is kind of a sad song, if you get the whole message of it, don't you think. I hope those of you haven't heard the song enjoyed it too.

I may do one with Piano Man, for the longest time, uptown girls, or something. Maybe. Piano Man is another personal favorite. It would be good...rubs hands together maniacally If you think you have a good suggestion fo a song, tell me.

P.S.Right after Pip sings American Pie, he ruins the moment by singing the Eskimo song. ;) J.K


End file.
